


Love is a verb

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Feel the fear, Gen, Sisters, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eurostar? Where the hell are you, Scotland?"</p><p>"Paris"</p><p>"Give me a call when your train's getting in"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlighten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love is a Verb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629496) by [moonlighten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighten/pseuds/moonlighten). 



[](http://s1141.photobucket.com/user/katiebuttercup2/media/image.jpg1.jpg.html)

Scotland makes a choice about her relationship with France, and phones her sister.

Fem!scotland-Karen Gillian   
Fem!England-Emma Watson


	2. Shaky ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland finds herself on less then solid ground and France takes a chance

[](http://s1141.photobucket.com/user/katiebuttercup2/media/image.jpg1_1.jpg.html)


	3. Auld alliance

[ ](http://s1141.photobucket.com/user/katiebuttercup2/media/image.jpg1_2.jpg.html)


End file.
